


【三代超蝙/pwp】爱情欺诈

by insider03



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 克拉克以为他们是这个，而布鲁斯觉得他们是那个。老土关系误会梗，porn with plot
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【三代超蝙/pwp】爱情欺诈

收到克拉克发来的短信时布鲁斯正在把一瓶威士忌和一只空杯放上床头，阿福不会为此感到高兴，鉴于现任家主仍在致力于给韦恩还不知道在哪儿的下一代留下一个空荡荡的酒窖。他扫了一眼亮起的手机屏幕，抿了一口琥珀的酒液，却没想要回复。手机另一头的人似乎并不在意，提示音还在滴滴作响。

布鲁斯终于在最后一口酒水下肚之后拿起了手机，他早该知道不应该给超人—或者说克拉克—自己的私人电话，不应该在对方期待的目光中作出让步。年轻人离开死神的长镰已有两年之久，而他俩的短信历史记录也可以追溯到一年半前。

翻过了一长串关心问候以及小记者对自己重返岗位后第一次去远方出差的感想，最下方的短信则是一点也不委婉地表达想要共进晚餐的意愿。

布鲁斯自动忽视了那句“回家之后的第一顿晚餐”，把这些短信总结为今晚超人要占用他的时间，更有可能不止他的晚餐时间。而他要做的就是回复一句好的，然后转头通知今晚约的模特不必来了。

蝙蝠侠有必要为了超人做到这一步吗，他想，还是有必要的。毕竟是他害死了超人，用他的愤怒和偏见。自从复活了克拉克之后他就一直在试图用各种方法来弥补错误，并不求减轻愧疚，也不在乎以何种方式。

他买下了银行来帮肯特拿回堪萨斯的农场，买下星球日报来帮克拉克恢复普通人的生活；而当克拉克第一次询问他是否愿意一起吃个晚饭、并且在问句结束后像是忽然想起来什么一样慌张地补充到露易丝早就有了新的男朋友时，布鲁斯觉得自己读懂了小镇男孩糟糕的暗示：回到人间发现女朋友没了，想找个人陪睡，但他又有必须隐瞒的秘密身份，这时找同为超级英雄的蝙蝠侠的确是个合理的主意。

于是站在正义大厅门口的蝙蝠侠停下了戴面罩的动作，看着对面眼神闪烁又期待的超人。数秒之后没等到丝毫回应的年轻人像是以为自己做错了事一样暗淡了双眼。

中年人只好凑过去，叹息着给了氪星人一个吻算是同意。

现如今这段关系已经持续了一年半。布鲁斯还没想好怎么结束，克拉克则表现得完全不想另寻真爱，而是沉迷于这段始于愧疚的肉体关系。

布鲁斯以为会在客厅里见到穿着老土但至少收拾整齐的克拉克，然而当卧室的落地窗玻璃被轻轻敲响，布鲁斯拉开窗帘，却看到了一个风尘仆仆的小记者，一个好像离家许久刚刚才匆匆归家的旅人。

在飞机上打盹时弄乱的头发还未打理整齐，格子衬衫解开两颗扣子，领口和袖子带折痕和褶皱。克拉克的面容看起来略带疲惫，月色下那双来自异星的眼睛却流露出欣喜愉快。

布鲁斯不敢说他见过许多，但他仍能读出面前的人就好像那些哥谭街头披星戴月的行人，终于月亮爬上夜空之前赶回了自家的小屋。蝙蝠侠曾无数次在哥谭的夜色里注视着这些归家的市民，而现在，克拉克隔着一扇玻璃，用那些人凝视着自家窗户透露出的灯光的眼神注视着他。

布鲁斯一时之间想不出为何。这里并非日光普照的大都会，更不是克拉克自小生长的堪萨斯小镇，这里只是连月光都吝啬自己的愚人之城；那目光不该出现在这里，更不应该对着他。湖边小屋的主人沉默着、迟迟没有开窗，克拉克也不敢自己破窗而入，他只好再次敲响了玻璃窗——当着布鲁斯的面。说实话配上小镇男孩式的愉快笑容，这动作实在挺傻的，但也的确奏效。

窗户辅一打开，布鲁斯就被年轻温热的气息拥了满怀，氪星之子闭着眼急切地吻他，从花白的鬓角吻到微凉的面颊，最后辗转在年长者沾着酒气的双唇上。布鲁斯半睁着双眼，垂眼看着氪星人完美无瑕的脸，年轻人纤长浓密的睫毛随着两人交织的呼吸微微颤抖，微蹙的眉头让他显得认真又严肃，好像他不是在亲吻一个中年男人，而是在用双唇打磨一件举世无双的珍宝。

即使是布鲁斯也觉得这难免有些过于煽情了，他不由自主地伸出手抚上年轻人的后颈，克拉克则收紧了环住其腰身的双臂作为回应。

他们最终还是没吃上约好的晚餐。阿福甚至都没有敲门来提醒他的少爷不要把自己饿死在卧室里。布鲁斯趴在卧室的地毯上，长绒拥住了他的膝盖和手掌。

后穴接连不断的快感跟身前被握着撸动的阴茎在中年人身上点起了一把情欲的火，先前吞下的酒精和背上细细密密的亲吻则成了助燃剂，布鲁斯感觉自己像是幼时发烧了一样的昏沉，一点点被逼上性高潮的感觉填满了整个大脑。

偏偏克拉克这时像是想起了他还空着另一只手，下一秒，已经被操到腿脚发软的中年男人在手掌按上小腹时激烈地挣扎了起来。克拉克收紧了手臂，左手抚弄着手里阴茎的冠部，同时更加用力地挺腰，并加重了右手按压腹部的力度。

布鲁斯像是被击中了一样张开嘴，却发不出一丝声音。

克拉克放开了手里刚刚释放的阴茎，把布鲁斯刚射出来的精液涂在他的小腹上，同时亲吻着身下肌肉线条优美的脊背，并在后颈上留下深色的痕迹。不那么显眼，却足够宣示些东西。

被正面抱着按在落地窗操上顶端时，中年男人像是终于崩溃了一般落下生理性的眼泪，克拉克则一边轻吻着那双被泪水浸湿的蜜棕色双眼，一边把精液灌进湿热温软的后穴。再此之前布鲁斯已经承受了至少三次内射，精液满满当当地充盈着，只要堵住穴口的阴茎拔出来，就会顺着臀缝和大腿像失禁一样流出来。

终于躺上床时中年人已经高潮了三次，其中甚至包括了一次无精的干性高潮。他觉得应该已经接近尾声了，然而低估一个禁欲了两个月的氪星人是他今晚犯下的又一个错误。粗壮的氪星阴茎再次碾压过腺体时布鲁斯攥紧手中的床单努力向前爬过去，伸长手臂想摸到一个着力点好拉着自己脱离身后传来的过量快感，然而除了手里的空酒杯外他什么也没摸到。

一只手拿走了这只空酒杯，氪星人的身躯再次覆上来。而中年男人只是颤抖着，仿佛一点轻柔的吻都会带来让他难以承受的快感，他不能承受更多了。

“布鲁斯，醒醒好吗，就只是一下，”布鲁斯觉得，就当自己欠他的，氪星人也烦得过头了。“我有很重要的事，必须在今晚解决。”中年人艰难地睁开眼，眼神里明显地写着“你最好是有。”

克拉克在衣服堆里摸索了半天，布鲁斯决定给自己倒杯酒清醒一下顺便消消火气。酒杯还未递到嘴边，就被皱起眉头的克拉克拿走了，取而代之的是塞进他掌心的一只盒子。

布鲁斯狐疑地看着氪星之子眼底小心翼翼的期许，难得迟疑着打开了盒盖。

“我不能收。”他把盒盖扣了回去塞回克拉克手里，而超人则露出了像是路边淋雨的大狗被路人踹了一脚的受伤表情。

“你应该把它送给，嗯，对于你来说非常重要的人，”他思考了一下，略带艰难地接了一句“比如说……你的、你以后的爱人。毕竟它是堡垒的钥匙，而堡垒于你而言就像是蝙蝠洞于我……”  
他试着给氪星人就安全和保密问题讲一些道理，然而克拉克的表情却像他刚刚讲了一个关于蝙蝠的鬼故事。

“布鲁斯，我做错了什么事情吗？还是你最近发生了什么事情？”

布鲁斯觉得即使他身为世界第一侦探，也没法把这前前后后联系起来。克拉克叹了一口气，再次把盒子塞回了他的手里，“没有什么以后的爱人。你就是我的爱人。布鲁斯，别说这些让我难过的话，求你了。”

布鲁斯皱起了眉头，他意识到这中间出了偏差，起码在他和克拉克之间，一定有着某种误会，才会推着现实朝着这种诡异而失控的局面发展。他还在努力地回忆和思考，克拉克的表情却随着时间的流逝越来越奇怪。最后，他像是下定了决心一样问到：“你说你不能收，因为你觉得我们不是、不是……”说话间他好像缺了氧一样，于是他决定跳过这个令他难以呼吸的甜蜜词汇，“那你觉得我们是什么关系？”

布鲁斯这次没有再给出那种令人窒息的沉默，他把手里的盒子推了回去，然后用一种不太确定的语气回答道：“炮友？”

克拉克觉得他或许需要去太阳旁边透透气。但是他忍住了。他只是深吸了一口气，然后注视着那双令人沉醉的棕色眼睛，语气里有着难掩的失落和不可置信，“所以你觉得我这一年半就是在找你打炮？可是你明明接受了我的告白……”布鲁斯则露出了一丝惊讶和果然如此的表情，而克拉克则开始痛恨自己的超级大脑对这个男人的面部表情和眼神的分析理解过于透彻，“所以你根本没接受我的告白而且还把它当成了约炮邀请？”

理清了头绪觉得自己再次掌握了全局的蝙蝠侠此时却放松了起来，他甚至开始回击：“需要我提醒你吗小男孩，你当时可没做什么表白的举动。”

“那是因为你都主动亲我了所以我才！”当时被喜悦冲昏了头脑的氪星人在一年后才后知后觉自己错过了什么，他试图反驳却发现自己好像并不占理。于是突然间布鲁斯再也看不到今夜年轻人刚来时的那种快乐神情了，这让他感到自己的胃好像被揪成了一团，愧疚感再次爬上心头。

布鲁斯沉默不语，克拉克又在他的脸上看到了一年前的那种表情。就是在这个露出表情几秒钟之后，布鲁斯贴过来在他的嘴角印上一个吻。这个稍纵即逝的吻轻得像一场幻觉，蝙蝠侠迅速戴回了面罩，只露出了下巴和一双棕色的眼。超人却为此欣喜若狂。他那时以为这吻是对他告白的默认，然而生活却从不放弃愚弄世人，也包括了明日之子。那时他还不明白那双棕眼底下掩藏了何种的情绪，喜悦麻痹了他，叫他不要作多余思考，只是闭眼胡乱地亲吻爱人花白的鬓角。

现在他懂了，那是无奈、妥协和愧疚汇成的河流，从出现的那一刻就开始分成两条支流，一条簇拥着克拉克的爱意奔向大海，一条裹挟着蝙蝠侠的内疚汇入死水。

而现在，克拉克弄明白了个中缘由，便立刻决心让这滩死水活泛起来。他在布鲁斯张嘴打破这尴尬的沉默之前伸手按住了那双唇。

“别这样布鲁斯，你不欠我的，别让愧疚成为我俩之间的联系好吗。”

“而且你也爱我不是吗？”那双来自异星的湛蓝眼睛带着得意的神色笑了起来，“你没办法说谎骗我，布鲁斯，我打赌你甚至都说不出来你不爱我。”中年人闻言睁大了双眼，他开始自欺欺人地希望房间足够昏暗而克拉克看不见他的表情

“你别忘了蝙蝠侠擅长谎言。”布鲁斯伸手拨开按在他唇上的手指，像是丢盔卸甲的士兵还在努力抓起手边的枪杆一样反驳到。

“那你就告诉我，你不爱我。”年轻人神情像是在进行战争胜利后的攻城略地，“就当是撒谎的练习？”

氪星人把赤裸的上身贴近人类，甚至没有得到一点轻微地闪躲就吻上了年长者的唇角。

“你看，就算是蝙蝠侠也不能对爱情撒谎。”

END.


End file.
